


Perfectly Imperfect

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [7]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Briar reflects about all of the things that Faybelle does that are less than just right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 7 - Frenemies

Every single morning, Faybelle crept into Briar’s room and woke her up with an obnoxiously loud alarm held right next to Briar’s ear. She claimed that she was making sure that Briar wasn’t dead. Briar was pretty certain that Faybelle was just doing it to be irritating. Frustratingly, that was only the first of Faybelle’s many different ways to annoy Briar.

She would trip Briar in the hallways. She threw crumpled pieces of paper at her during Chemythstery. Faybelle especially loved interrupting Briar when she was with her friends by flying up and saying something like, “Hey, Briar, make sure you watch out for spindles!” It was completely and utterly aggravating, not to mention disruptive and rude. It made Briar want to throw thorns right at Faybelle’s pretty fairy head!

And what made it worse was that Briar _knew_ that Faybelle liked her. She’d found out when Faybelle had impulsively kissed her under the bleachers during a book-ball game. And Briar liked Faybelle too, a lot more than she was willing to admit. She just wished that Faybelle could act like a normal person and not go all berserk around her. She wanted Faybelle to be normally affectionate and caring, and then _maybe_ , and it was a big maybe, they would have a shot at being girlfriends.

But then again… Faybelle wouldn’t be Faybelle if she wasn’t annoying and rude. It was part of her character. And Briar didn’t think she would love her so much if she was just like every other fairytale. She did have to admit, she didn’t think she’d be able to get up in the morning without Faybelle reliantly being there with her alarm. Maybe someone who was a little wild wasn’t such a bad thing. After all, Briar was no perfect princess herself.


End file.
